


you see me in my room

by underwatr



Series: cybersex [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camgirls, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mentioned Kim Jisoo, Mentioned Lalisa Manoban | Lisa - Freeform, Minor Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, camgirl!jennie, chae is kind of a simp, innocent!rosé, like a really little bit at the end, one mention of feet but it isn’t like a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatr/pseuds/underwatr
Summary: chaeyoung discovers camgirls and spots a familiar face.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: cybersex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	you see me in my room

It was just curiosity, that’s why she was on the website. At least, that’s what she told herself as she put her bank details in the site; just curiosity, she said as she scrolled through the hundreds of thumbnails, not yet daring to click on any of them, already shocked at some of the things she was seeing.

It was just that day when she’d even learned about such things; it was lunch and she had gotten a text from Jinsoul, saying she wouldn’t be joining her as Jungeun had asked her on a date. Chaeyoung had no idea who that was and Jisoo said “she hangs around with the camgirls”, pinching Chaeyoung’s cheeks when she admitted she didn’t know what that was.

And here she was, hours later, curtains drawn closed, earphones in, knees tucked up to her chest as she looked through the many streams, trying to find the bravery to click on one. She kept making excuses for not clicking on them - oh, they’re too old, that looks like too much, the camera quality is too low. Chaeyoung sighed, refreshing the page and being greeted with a number of new thumbnails.

Chaeyoung found her eyes widening in shock as she stared at the screen. Among the batch of new videos was a girl Chaeyoung’s age, her hair messily framing her flushed face, a white dress shirt sat loosely on one of her shoulders, draping off the other due to the amount of buttons that were undone. Chaeyoung swallowed loudly when she realised the girl on the screen wasn’t wearing a bra, feeling something tingle through her entire body - she decided it was excitement. 

The mouse hovered over the thumbnail for what could have only been five seconds but felt like an hour to Chaeyoung as she debated with herself whether she should open the stream, whether she should see her classmate like that. She bit her lip lightly before clicking into the stream, pulling her hand away quickly as if the action burned her. 

Laughter was the first thing she heard, arms raising with goosebumps as it sent a chill across her body. When the screen fully loaded, Chaeyoung was finally met with the sight of Jennie’s smile. She was looking down at a laptop, probably reading comments, Chaeyoung guessed, glancing down at the chat to see it moving quickly. The ones Jennie were reading out were tame and kind, asking her if she’d had a nice day, thanking her for streaming, but the ones Chaeyoung we’re seeing were nothing of the sort, most of them describing the things they want Jennie to do, or that they want to do to her - things that Chaeyoung had never even imagined. 

“Okay, lets give it some more time, it doesn’t look like everyone is here,” Chaeyoung glanced back down at the viewer count, currently reading 12 thousand.

_This is low_? Chaeyoung wondered to herself as she looked back at Jennie, her hair now tied up, reaching across her bed to grab her phone. The movement made her shirt move and for a fraction of a second, one of her nipples flashed on the screen along with a glimmer of silver. It’s a piercing, Chaeyoung realised, causing her breath to hitch and her face flush all over.

“I finally made a new playlist with Lisa today so you guys can stop bullying me for listening to the same songs all of the time.”

She must’ve played a song because suddenly music was filling Chaeyoung’s ears, something she didn’t recognise. Jennie looked back at the laptop screen, soon a small pout forming on her face.

“You guys are always asking for me and Lisa to do more streams together, am I not enough?” there was suddenly an increase in the flow of comments, moving so fast Chaeyoung couldn’t read them.

There was a bar at the bottom of the screen that Chaeyoung hadn’t noticed before, and it soon had her eyes widening in shock as she realised it was people giving money to Jennie. Some read smaller amounts, what Chaeyoung would call reasonable, but most of them were in the hundreds, a few even in the thousands.

Chaeyoung’s gaze drifted back up to Jennie when she heard the girl giggling, looking up at the camera.

”I’m only joking, guys, don’t worry. But I don’t know when our next stream will be, I guess you’ll have to just keep an eye both of our channels,” she said so with a grin before looking back down at the laptop. “Oh, we’re at sixteen thousand viewers! Thank you everyone for coming... I guess we should start now.”

Jennie reached beyond the camera, hiding two things in her hands behind her as she sat back on the bed on her knees.

”So, I bought these a while ago and they finally came today. This one,” she held one of the items up, making Chaeyoung’s hand come up to cover her mouth as she gaped at the screen; it was see through, big enough for Jennie’s entire hand to clasp around it, and at the end was a bright red jewel in the shape of a heart. “is a seven inch glass dildo. I’ve never used a glass one before but it’s _so_ pretty with the heart on the end, I couldn’t not buy it.”

There were already lots of comments pouring in, saying that she should use that, which made Jennie shake her head as she looked into the camera. 

“You haven’t even seen the other one yet, how can you already decide?” from the corner of her eye, Chaeyoung saw the comments slow down, less coming in as they waited for Jennie to show what else she had bought.

”So this one,” she explained. “doesn’t look like much, but it has a very special function,” she held up something thin but quite long, black with a smaller pink part branching off of it. Chaeyoung had no idea what it was, looking over to the chat again and realising ‘oh, that’s what a vibrator looks like.’

”Hey, nevermind ‘that’s just a vibrator’ you haven’t heard the special function yet,” Chaeyoung’s hands tightened where they were clasped together around her legs, anticipation prickling through her body.

“This is something that the company is going to release, and they let me be one of the first ones to test it out. It links up with the stream, and _you_ can decide how fast it moves,” the way she looked into the camera as she spoke made fire burn in Chaeyoung’s stomach, her thighs squeezing together tightly out of instinct. Chaeyoung suddenly realised her feelings were ones of desire, immediately moving to sit with her legs crossed, embarrassment flooding through her body.

This was Jennie Kim, she said to herself, the girl that got shy when Chaeyoung asked to borrow a pen that one time. She can’t be feeling such things about her, even if she was a ‘cam girl.’ Besides, Chaeyoung didn’t even like girls, she was only watching _purely_ out of curiosity.

“Looks like everybody wants the vibrator.. see, I told you waiting for both options was a good idea,” she spread her legs slightly, still smiling, and Chaeyoung watched as the hand that was resting there began to caress softly at the skin of her inner thigh, so lightly she could probably barely feel it, but it still made Chaeyoung burn all over. “So how it works is when I activate it, there’ll be something on the screen that looks kind of like a poll. There’ll be one saying ‘slower’ and one saying ‘faster’ and the more coins that is in each section means that it’ll do that. So, for example, if there were more coins in ‘faster’ then the vibrations would get heavier, and if there were more in ‘slower’ then it would be lighter.”

Chaeyoung vaguely remembered the term ‘coins’ when she signed up for the website, being forced to pay for a hundred of them. The thought of her contributing towards it, being able to partly control Jennie’s pleasure, made her fingers tingle with excitement.

”Shirt on or off?” Jennie asked, watching the chat. Chaeyoung looked over, feeling a slight sense of panic as she saw most of the comments telling her to take it off. Before Chaeyoung knew what she was doing, she was typing, sending off a comment telling Jennie to keep her shirt on.

She pretended it didn’t happen, pretended she hadn’t actually just commented on the girls stream where Jennie, or anyone else for that matter, could see. Her comment quickly disappeared into the chat though, surrounded by countless others, which made her feel slightly better.

”Okay, on it is,” Jennie said with a smile, laying back with her feet planted into the bedsheets.

She placed her hands on her knees, slowly spreading them to reveal - Chaeyoung couldn’t believe it - Hello Kitty underwear to the camera. 

”Are you guys laughing at my underwear?”

_It’s cute_ , Chaeyoung thought to herself, smiling a little as Jennie giggled before running her hands from her knees to her hips, lifting her shirt slightly to expose part of her stomach.

“I mean, they’re coming off anyway, what does it matter?” she slid her index fingers beneath her underwear, sighing lightly as she stroked at the skin there for a moment before swiftly pulling off her underwear, throwing them to the other end of the room.

Chaeyoung didn’t realise just how dry her mouth was until that moment, not noticing how she had been staring open mouthed at the screen until she was staring directly at Jennie’s pussy. _She must wax_ , was stupidly the first thing Chaeyoung thought as she stared down at the smooth skin, swallowing thickly when she watched as Jennie clenched around nothing and let out a noise that wasn’t exactly a moan, but was nowhere near innocent.

As much as she tried, Chaeyoung couldn’t tear her eyes away, feeling her own breathing becoming heavy as Jennie teased a hand up her thighs, gasping when she dipped a finger inside her hole, pulling it out a second later and sucking on it lightly. Chaeyoung didn’t think she’d ever be able to breathe properly again.

”Okay, you guys better be ready,” as she spoke, she picked up the vibrator. She pressed a button on it and then there was a low buzzing noise in Chaeyoung’s ears, just quieter than the song currently playing.

Chaeyoung watched with with wide eyes as Jennie slowly pushed the larger black part inside of herself, mouth dropped open and head thrown back as it went deeper. Jennie suddenly shook lightly and Chaeyoung realised that the pink part was now resting on Jennie’s clit. It was a few seconds before she spoke again.

”You’re always telling me how much you want me, how you’d make me feel good, better than I ever could to myself,” she looked directly into the camera as she clicked a button on her laptop, a small box appearing beside the comments. “Prove it.”

Chaeyoung looked at the pop up, seeing what Jennie had described, the word ‘SLOWER’ in bright red beside ‘FASTER’ in blue. Underneath them was a box saying ‘give coins’ and underneath that was a count of the amount of coins that had been given for each - the numbers already climbing into the hundreds. They were both moving at the same pace until suddenly Jennie gasped loudly as the number of coins for ‘faster’ went up by a thousand, making the buzzing noise louder as the speed of the vibrator increased.

Jennie was gripping onto her bed sheets, back arching and hips moving in small circles as she moaned loudly. Then, suddenly the ‘slower’ count overtook the faster and she let out a deep sigh.

”That was almost over before it started,” she said with a light laugh, still lightly moving her hips. “Oh, I never even asked. Is the angle okay?”

Chaeyoung wondered what she meant for a second, surely she could see herself, shouldn’t she know? She soon understood when Jennie bit her lip and looked up at the camera.

”On my knees, huh?”

Chaeyoung felt a pulse of something through her body, something that travelled right down between her thighs where she realised her hands were resting. She quickly pulled them up, folding her arms and sitting there on the bed like she was six years old waiting for play time to start, when in reality she was watching who she thought was the shy girl in her class sit up on her knees before turning around dropping her arms to the bed. And, God, Chaeyoung could’ve died when she realised what she was seeing.

”Oh, could you not see that before?” Jennie asked, giggling as she wiggled her ass slightly. “I’ve had it in _all_ day just for you.”

Chaeyoung had never seen anything like it (she was discovering a lot today), once again turning to the comments for an answer on just what it was. A ‘butt plug’ was what she read it was, but she had never heard of it, though she does suppose the name was fitting.

”There’ll be some photos out tomorr- _oh_ ,” she moaned loudly as once again there was a large jump in the ‘faster’ box. 

The change in angle hit Chaeyoung hard, feeling her heart pound heavily in her chest. Jennie’s arms gave out, forcing her to fall face first into the bed, ass pushing back as she whined, tangling a hand in her own hair and tugging hard. Chaeyoung bit her lip hard, too engrossed in Jennie’s actions to realise she was rocking her hips lightly against her foot as she gripped onto her ankle tightly.

The ‘slower’ amount increased, causing Jennie to whine and turn around. Chaeyoung couldn’t help the whimper that she let out when Jennie looked up at the camera; her pupils were blown out and her eyes were glossy, there was drool running down her chin and her hair was even more messy than before. It made Chaeyoung hot all over, not even noticing the noises she was making.

”Stop _teasing_ ,” Jennie whined, looking over at the chat. “It’s not like I’m going to stop after one.”

Jennie changed position once again, this time sitting up with her knees up, legs spread wide as a hand dropped down to grasp the vibrator, holding it closer as she attempted to get some kind of pleasure from the light vibrations. Her gaze shifted up to the camera, a dark look in her eyes.

”Every night,” she does these every night? “you all tell me how good you’d make me feel or how you’d give me ‘the best orgasm of my life’ but we all know the truth, that’s never going to happen, you’ll never get the chance,” it probably shouldn’t have made Chaeyoung feel the way it did. “Except, you are getting the chance, this is your chance,” she looked dead into the camera. “so stop being a baby and make me cum.”

Chaeyoung didn’t even realise what she had done until she had done it - giving all of her 100 coins into the ‘faster’ box, her any many others it seemed, as the number was climbing high, way way higher than in the ‘slower’ box. She didn’t get a chance to be ashamed of her actions as Jennie was moaning loudly, tears pooling in her eyes at the sudden increase in pressure, not looking at her laptop but definitely not needing to to know where everyone was putting their money. Even in the state she was in, Jennie still managed to stare up at the camera with _those_ eyes, making Chaeyoung shiver all over.

”Are you touching yourself? Come on, I want you to. I want you to cum with me, lets feel good together.”

It felt like Jennie was speaking directly to her (that’s probably the point), so without hesitation, Chaeyoung finally slid a hand beneath her underwear, feeling the wetness there as she rubbed against her clit with two fingers. She had touched herself once before, though that was out of _genuine_ curiosity, it had been nothing like right now, nowhere near as desperate and with a lot less noises she had to try and compress.

As Jennie’s moans got louder, Chaeyoung’s hand moved faster, both breathing heavily and both close to their orgasm.

”Oh _fuck_ ,” Jennie gasped out and Chaeyoung watched as she rode out her orgasm, mouth open wide as she made the prettiest noises Chaeyoung had ever heard. 

She couldn’t help but feel annoyed at herself for not finishing at the same time as Jennie, still moving her fingers furiously. Then, Jennie gasped and Chaeyoung watched and the ‘faster’ numbers got even higher. There were tears streaming down Jennie’s face now, and though she could easily just remove the vibrator, she didn’t, just whimpering as it moved against her.

”Fuck, _please_ ,” she sobbed out, though Chaeyoung didn’t know if it was at the viewers to stop or at herself to cum again. Jennie whined and gasped, dropping back down on the bed, once again holding the vibrator closer to her throbbing clit. “Oh, god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _Chae_.”

Hearing her own name coming from Jennie’s mouth was more than enough to finally send her over the edge, gasping loudly as she fell into her sheets, back arching and toes curling as her orgasm washed over her, drowning her in pleasure. Chaeyoung laid there for a minute, coming down from her high, only realising what she had just heard when the buzzing of the vibrator stopped. She sat up quickly, wiping her hand on her shorts as she stared at the screen, watching as Jennie moved closer to the camera, breathing heavily and smiling wide.

”Well, thank you,” she said, giggling as she looked down at the comments before her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. “I moaned someone’s name?”

_She didn’t even know she did it?_ Chaeyoung thought, slightly annoyed but more than anything just curious. As far as she knew, nobody shared her name other than one of Jisoo’s friends older friends, though Chaeyoung was fairly sure they didn’t know eachother.

”Oh, that’s so embarrassing,” Jennie said, covering her face with her hands. It was kind of insane to Chaeyoung that Jennie had just had two orgasms on a livestream to what was now twenty one thousand people but was embarrassed by this. “Well, Chae is a girl that I like.”

Chaeyoung’s heart positively stopped, staring at the screen with as much shock as she had felt when she’d seen the girl’s nipple piercing earlier on.

”She’s in my philosophy class and I’ve only spoken to her once and made a fool out of myself, I could barely even talk to her,” Jennie looked over the comments, giggling again as she read them. “Just because I’m like this on here doesn’t mean I’m not shy in real life, Lisa could tell you that.”

Chaeyoung was in absolute disbelief. Jennie liked her? Jennie, a camgirl, has a crush on Chaeyoung, who had just had her first _ever_ orgasm? It seemed ridiculous. She hoped Jennie would talk about it more, but she had moved on to the vibrator, asking if everyone had liked it as much as she did. Chaeyoung closed the website before closing her laptop, sitting there in the dark, trying to process everything that had happened over the past hour.

_I need to sleep_ , she decided. _I can deal with this tomorrow._

’Dealing with it tomorrow’ turned out to just be Chaeyoung, red faced, telling Jisoo that she had watched Jennie’s show and that she had moaned her name and said she has a crush on her - leaving out all of the rest, obviously.

”Well, why wouldn’t she have a crush on you? You’re great,” is what Jisoo has said, which offered absolutely no help. Chaeyoung had no idea what to do and so she did nothing, not seeing Jennie again until three days later when they shared a class again.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but search for her as she entered the class, finding her at the back with Lisa, as she usually was. It was like Jennie was watching the door because they instantly made eye contact, causing Chaeyoung to look away out of embarrassment.

She stole glances at Jennie throughout the class and every time she would look over, Jennie would already be staring at her. Sometimes Jennie would just smile politely before looking away, other times she was clearly not focusing, chewing on the end of her pen as her gaze burned in Chaeyoung’s head (as well as starting a fire in her stomach). One time, though, right before the end of the class, they made eye contact, and instead of looking away like she had previously, Jennie winked at Chaeyoung, running her tongue across her lips lightly. Chaeyoung looked away immediately. She felt hot all over, knowing her face was flushing when Jinsoul asked her if she was okay.

When the class was over, Chaeyoung collected her things and left as quickly as she could, though it seemed like Jennie had done the same as Chaeyoung had only made it to the end of the corridor when she heard Jennie yelling her name. Chaeyoung tried not to think about the last time she’d heard Jennie saying her name as she turned around, a polite smile on her face.

”Hey, you left this in class,” Chaeyoung looked down to see Jennie was holding a small piece of paper.

”I don’t think that’s mine,” she said, confused.

”Just.. take it,” Jennie said, smiling shyly as Chaeyoung took the paper, opening it up to see a number written on it. _Oh_. “So, I know that was really lame but I couldn’t think of any actual pick up lines and I just.. I wanted to know if you would wanna go out with me sometime?”

Chaeyoung felt a tiny boost of confidence in her as she asked “like on a date?” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Jennie’s cheeks tint red, biting her lip slightly before looking up at Chaeyoung hopefully.

”Yeah... if you would want to, that is. We could just, like... hang out,” Chaeyoung laughed lightly, pocketing the piece of paper. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Jennie,” her words made Jennie smile brightly and Chaeyoung ignored the way her heart ached when she did.

”Great! I’ll text you. Well, you text me and then we can figure something out.” Chaeyoung glanced over at where Jisoo and Jinsoul were stood a few feet away, being very unsubtle with their eavesdropping.

”Or we could go now?” Jennie’s cheeks must have been aching from how much she was smiling at this point.

”Yeah, okay. Where do you wanna go?” Chaeyoung shrugged.

”Surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this while i was eating apple slices it was a vibe. i am once again bad at endings but hey here’s the sequel
> 
> title; cybersex - doja cat


End file.
